1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic commerce sites.
2. State of the Art
In recent years, the Internet has exploded in popularity. In particular, electronic commerce sites using the Internet have become a popular way for consumers to obtain products from vendors. Typically, the consumer uses a web browser at their computer to connect to a web site of a vendor across the Internet.
Electronic commerce sites usually are produced using servers. The servers include a web server, which produces the web pages, and an application server, which runs applications for the operation of the electronic commerce site. The web server can communicate with the application server using a protocol such as the Common Gateway Interface (CGI).
In some sites, it makes sense to bundle together a number of products and make the bundle available for purchase by a consumer. For example, computer vendor sites typically offer bundled computer systems. Unfortunately, the bundles selected by the vendor are not always the best solution for every consumer group. Different groups have different needs that can not always be anticipated by the vendor.
It is desired to have an improved system of providing bundles of products for purchase by a consumer at a web site.